Transbordador sexual
by Amys0n
Summary: "-Shin-chan, ¿como me vería desnudo, usando nada más que esto? -pronunció el pelinegro, señalando el casco. -¡Takao! -le reprochó Midorima, con un leve tinte rojizo en sus mejillas. Imaginarse al más bajo con esas fachas... Joder, lo calentaba. -¿Qué? -el pelinegro arqueo una ceja, y con descaro se atrevió a decirle: -¿No me follarías usando un casco de astronauta? Eh "


Dedicado a una persona MUY especial: **Sei-chan (Maryness)**. ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermosa! Éxitos y que cumplas muchos más, te amo con todo mi kokoro :3 -inserte muchos corazones gays-

También esta dedicado a dos locas irremediables que me acompañan en mi locura (?) **Armin-chan**, para ti esta idea de los astronautas fogosas en un medio de transporte espacial (?) ... espero lo disfrutes.

Y para mi amado** Shin-chan**, que te extraño y me haces mucha falta :(, porque sin un Shin-chan no puedo hacer MidoTaka.

_Sin más que decir, aquí vamos..._

* * *

.::.

-Shin-chan... Salgamos de aquí. -dijo el pelinegro haciendo un mohín, mientras se recostaba en el hombro del peliverde.

Aquella no era su ideal de una "cita perfecta" -y eso era lo que la mente de Takao pensaba- aunque sabían que estaban ahí sólo por culpa de Oha-asa y lo supersticioso que era su novio, Midorima Shintarō.

-Takao, baja la voz. -le susurró al pelinegro. Takao suspiró derrotado y se encogió de nuevo en su asiento.

Trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea la -odiada para él- aburrida charla que daba la mujer rubia sobre el cosmos y la creación del universo. Y aquello sólo era una introducción al universo en general.

"_Que alguien me mate ahora_." se decía a si mismo Kazunari Takao.

No sabía porque razón había aceptado acompañar al peliverde a aquel lugar tan molesto. La verdad es que si sabía.

Esa mañana del sábado, se había extrañado el recibir una llamada de Shintarō, hacía varios días que el peliverde se había hundido en el estudio para los exámenes de ingreso para la universidad, dejando en el olvido al pelinegro y a todo el mundo en general.

Takao respetaba su espacio, pues sabía lo importante que eran para Midorima aquellos exámenes, y no quería molestarle, pero en su interior añoraba mucho al mayor, ansiaba estar con él, su contacto.

Por eso, esa llamada lo había despertado. ¿Quién llamaba un sábado a las 8 de la mañana? Takao pudo haber ignorado el teléfono y continuar en el mundo de los sueños, pero reconoció el tono que sonaba. "Shin-chan", y en un abrir y cerrar, se había levantado de un salto de su cama y se disponía a atender el teléfono.

Pero su expresión de felicidad cambio a una de amargura, cuando escuchó esas simples palabras:

-Cáncer esta de último, mi camisa con el color del día se manchó, y no encuentro el lucky ítem en mi casa. En diez minutos paso por ti.

No le dio tiempo siquiera de responder al pelinegro, cuando Midorima ya había cortado la llamada.

-Vale, Shin-chan... -dijo a la nada. Y sin más, Takao se había levantado y se disponía a arreglarse. No le gustaba la idea de pasar el día buscando un lucky ítem, el cual ni se había molestado en preguntar, pero no podía negar que extrañaba Shintarō. Así que tal vez aquella salida le ayudaría al menos a abrazarlo, y si tenía suerte...

Una sonrisa ladina se deslizó por sus labios, cuando vio en la pantalla de su teléfono el horóscopo.

Escorpio estaba de primero, y él, haría todo lo posible por provocar al peliverde.

Diez minutos después, Midorima yacía en la entrada de la casa de Takao, esperándolo.

El pelinegro salió de su casa, y tras cerrar la puerta, se inclinó de puntitas y le regalo un casto beso en los labios al más alto.

-Buenos días, Shin-chan. -le dije animado. Un leve sonrojo hizo acto de presencia en las mejillas del peliverde.

-Buenas días, Takao. -le acarició la mejilla al más bajo. Se separaron y comenzaron a andar hacia la estación del metro, para dirigirse a la ciudad.

* * *

-Shin-chan, no quiero juzgar tu estilo de vestir pero, ¿podrías explicarme? -dijo Takao, una risita se escapó de su boca. Iban en el tren.

-N-no te burles, Takao. -Midorima apartó la mirada y se acomodó los lentes.

Takao arqueó una ceja negra.

-Oha-asa dijo que debía vestirme de un color ocre, y sólo tenía una camisa en mi closet, pero se manchó en el desayuno con jugo de naranja. Así que tuve que salir a comprar otra antes de llegar a tu casa y... -no dijo más, el pelinegro estalló en risas.

-¡Takao! -lo regaño Midorima.

Y era imposible no mirar al peliverde, y que una risa no se escapará. Llevaba una camisa color ocre, pero esta era en particular, "pequeña". Le quedaba ajustada, muy ajustada, marcándose los músculos de sus brazos, la espalda. Y ni hablar de los abdominales, parecía salido de una revista de físico culturismo.

El pelinegro abrazo a Midorima por un costado, pasando un brazo por su abdomen.

-¡Waa! Ahora todos se van a comer a mi Shin-chan con la mirada, me pondré celoso. -hizo un mohín.

-Ta-ta-¡Takao! No digas esas cosas. -apartó al pelinegro a un lado. Una señora mayor que se encontraba sentada el frente de la pareja de jóvenes, miraba la escena con diversión, una risita se escapó de ella. La pareja era muy singular.

Shintarō se sonrojó ante el gesto de la señora, y Takao por su parte, le guiñó un ojo a ella.

Y así llegaron a la estación donde se iban a bajar.

Iban caminando por la calle, sin rumbo fijo.

-Shin-chan, ¿dónde vamos a encontrar una nave espacial?

-No es una nave Takao, es un transbordador espacial.

-Vale, vale. Es lo mismo. -el pelinegro puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras caminaba al lado de Shintarō. -¿No tenías una réplica de eso en tu casa?

-La señora de la limpieza lo rompió sin querer.

Takao se estaba riendo de nuevo. Oh si, aquel sería un largo día para el peliverde.

Luego de entrar en varias jugueterías y algunas tiendas de comics u objetos de colección, se estaban dando por vencidos. Parecía que había una escasez de objetos espaciales. Eso o que de verdad la suerte del peliverde ese día era una mierda.

Y eso quedó reflejado cuando compraron unas bebidas en una máquina expendedora, y Midorima la abrió y un chorro de gaseosa salió volando por los aires, manchando su rostro, y su camisa nueva, con aquella bebida.

Takao no podía hacer nada más que estallar en risas.

Midorima se dirigió a un baño público a tratar de limpiarse, pero cuando llego, no había agua.

Salió del baño en busca de otro, mientras Takao lo esperaba sentado en una banca, y no hacía más que reírse de la desdicha del peliverde.

No le quedo opción que limpiarse en uno de los filtros de agua que estaban en el parque, abrió el grifo del agua e, inesperadamente, nada malo paso. Solo un pequeño chorrito de agua comenzó a salir del bebedero.

Suspiró aliviado.

Guardo los lentes en su bolsillo trasero, tomo agua en sus manos y se limpió el rostro.

Pero, como bien era sabido, la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día.

Unos pajaritos se acercaron al peliverde y comenzaron a picotearle la cabeza. Al parecer, aquel filtro de agua era la fuente de aquellas aves, y defendían su lugar del gigante intruso.

Midorima comenzó a espantarlos con los brazos, se balanceaba de un lado a otro tratando de alejar a las molestas aves. Pero no llevaba sus lentes y su visión era todo menos perfecta.

Mientras trataba de ahuyentar aquellas aves de su cabeza, dio un traspié hacía atrás y se tropezó con una pelota, con su trasero cayendo de plano en el suelo.

"Crash." Se escuchó el crujido de un cristal romperse.

Mierda, había roto los lentes.

Takao también estaba en el suelo, pero reventándose de la risa. Se había caído de la banca, muerto en carcajadas, y se sujetaba el estómago fuertemente, pues le dolía de reírse tanto, hasta pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos de halcón.

-Sh-s-shin-chan, ¿e-es-estas bi-en? -tratando de decir, agarrando aire, mientras se encaminaba del peliverde.

Takao se había reído como nunca.

* * *

Esta vez fue Takao, el que entro en la tienda. Comprando unos lentes para Midorima, y para su buena suerte si había cristales con su aumento, pero para la mala suerte, sólo quedaban con montura morada.

Y ahora se encaminaba hacía el museo, con unos lentes morados, el cabello desordenado por culpa de las aves, y una mancha oscura de soda en su ajustada camisa.

-Ay Shin-chan, este día ya no podría estar peor, ¿cierto? -se rió por lo bajo.

-Cállate Takao, no provoquemos más al destino. -se acomodó los lentes. Mientras se dirigía al puesto de venta de las entradas del museo.

-Shin-chan, vamos a otro lugar. -Takao hizo un mohín.

-Takao, hay una exposición sobre la NASA, algún transbordador debe haber. Entraré, con o sin ti.

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blancos. La verdad es que no le interesaban mucho los museos, y la aeronáutica no era nada que llamara su atención.

Así que si sumabas una exposición sobre el espacio sideral, en un museo, sólo podías provocar que el pelinegro muriera de aburrimiento.

Midorima le dio su entrada al más bajo.

-Verás, lamento arrastrarte hasta aquí, sé que no te gusta este lugar pero... Necesito la mejor de todas las suertes, en dos días es el examen de ingreso a la facultad de medicina y-

Takao le regalo una sonrisa y lo abrazo. -Está bien Shin-chan, sé que estas nervioso, pero todo saldrá bien. -le dio un beso rápido. -¿Vamos?

* * *

Y el resultado de aquella exposición era Takao roncando sobre la silla, mientras que Midorima, sentando a su lado, lo golpeara con un panfleto.

-¡Oi! -grito el pelinegro sobándose la cabeza. Su grito hizo que algunos de los presentes se girarán a verlo. Midorima se hundió en la silla, muriendo de la vergüenza.

-Calla Takao. -bufo el de lentes. -Salgamos de aquí, solo están hablando del universo.

-Y hasta que al fin. –dijo Takao, aun sobándose la cabeza por el golpe de antes, mientras salían de la sala de conferencias donde estaban antes. Comenzaron a avanzar, vagando por los pasillos del museo.

-¿Y es que nunca voy a encontrar el jodido transbordador? –el pelinegro lo miro sorprendido. Shintarō debía estar realmente frustrado para decir aquellas palabras, porque "jodido" no estaba en su léxico diario, para nada.

Llegaron a una sala donde había varios cuadros con naves espaciales, y algunas repisas con muestras de piedras lunares. En el centro había una base metálica y sobre ella reposaba una caja de cristal, a su lado un cartel decía "muestra de Marte". Takao arqueo una ceja, aquello debía ser solo una roca pintada en roja, es imposible que dejaran semejante muestra ante todo el público, sin seguridad.

-Shin-chan, tu qué piensas, ¿será genuina? –pregunto el más bajo, mientras observaban la supuesta roca proveniente del planeta Marte. –Si la toco, ¿crees que la radiación me de poderes?

-Alguien está viendo muchas películas de ciencia ficción. –Midorima rojo los ojos.

-¡Shin-chan!

Pero el peliverde lo ignoro, había algo en un costado de la sala que había llamado su atención, era el cuadro de un transbordador espacial suspendido en el espacio, y cerca de este había un agujero negro. Se veía tridimensional.

-¡Lo encontré! –exclamo el más alto, acercándose al cuadro para observarlo de cerca. –Supongo que si le tomo una foto, ¿servirá?

-Shin-chan, ¿no pudiste hacer eso con una imagen de un transbordador en internet? –el pelinegro alzo una ceja.

Y Shintarō se había quedado en blanco. Si hubiera buscado una foto en internet, y la imprimía, no tenía por qué salir de su casa, ni mancharse la camisa, ni ser picoteado por aves, ni romperse los lentes…

-Y luego dices que yo soy el idiota. –Takao se burlaba del peliverde. Midorima se dispuso a sacar su teléfono para tomarle una foto al cuadro, ignorando de nuevo los comentarios de burla del más bajo.

Takao se recostó en el hombro de Midorima, observando la imagen. –Ne, Shin-chan, no parece… una polla tratando de penetrar el trasero de alguien.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Takao! –las palabras obscenas del más bajo lo había dejado desbocado, iba a tomar la foto, y se movió ante los gritos. -¡¿Po-por-por qué dices eso?! ¡Idiota!

Y Takao se reía de nuevo. –Si la miras de este plano. –junto sus dedos formando un cuadrado y entrecejo sus ojos. –La nave puede representar al miembro de alguien, y el agujero negro, pues. Obvio la pequeña entrada oscura del culo de alguien, ¿no?

-¡Takao, por Dios! Deja tus tonterías, ¡vámonos! –Y Shintarō comenzó a alejarse del pelinegro y de aquel cuadro ahora perturbador. Sus mejillas tenían un leve tinto rojizo, por culpa de las palabras de Takao.

-Tal vez en la tienda de recuerdos encontremos algún transbordador. –dijo Kazunari, colocándose al lado del peliverde mientras seguían avanzando por el museo.

* * *

Bajaron la escalera y llegaron a una sala más amplia que antes, era un espacio abierto y estaba iluminado por la luz del sol, ya que contaba con grandes ventanales que cubrían desde el techo hasta el suelo, dando vista al exterior.

En el interior de la sala se encontraba una exposición de robots y satélites, un grupo de personas seguían a una mujer, la cual les iba explicando que era cada cosa y cuál era su función. Pero Midorima no veía ningún transbordador. Suspiro frustrado.

Takao se alejó de Shintarō, y se encamino hacia una pared de cristal que había al fondo de la sala, dejaba a la vista lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de ellos. En un piso cubierto con polvo grisáceo, se hallaba una base de un satélite, y eso no era todo. Una persona en un traje de astronauta, se encontraba suspendido en la habitación por cuerdas que le servían se soporte, caminaba lentamente, y daba saltos en el aire, simulando la atmosfera de la luna sin gravedad.

Aquello llamo la atención del pelinegro. El astronauta simulaba una caminata espacial, y llevaba una bandera en la mano, la cual coloco en el suelo, que suponía ser la superficie de la luna, luego di un gran salto, y con ayuda de las cuerdas hizo una pirueta suspendido en el aire. Se escuchaba la risa y los aplausos de los niños que lo observaban.

Las cuerdas depositaron de nuevo al astronauta en el suelo, y este se quitó el traje. Del interior salió un chico joven, mientras que un señor acercaba a un niño para que se colocara el traje.

Aquello se veía divertido, y Takao tenía ganas de internarlo.

-¡Shin-chan! –grito, llamando al peliverde. -¡Vamos, por aquí! –Takao lo llamaba animado, haciéndole señas.

Shintarō se acercó a donde estaba el pelinegro. –Que, ¿encontraste lo que necesito? –se acomodó sus lentes de montura morada.

-No, algo mejor. ¡Mucho mejor! –Y tomo a Midorima por un brazo, arrastrándolo por el pasillo. Llegaron al frente de un mostrador, del otro lado se encontraba una mujer rubia, con traje gris. En un cartel se leía "Espectáculo lunar".

-Buenos días. Queremos participar. –dijo Takao sin más.

-Buen día, ¿Quién es niño? –dijo la mujer de gris, mientras se asomaba por encima del mostrador, buscando a alguien.

-Takao, ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto el más alto.

-Este, señor, es el espectáculo lunar, donde la persona simula ser un astronauta en la luna. El próximo show es dentro de diez minutos.

-¡Y nosotros queremos participar! –dijo Takao animado.

-¿Qué? Pero que… No, Takao.

-Vamos, Shin-chan, ¡será divertido! –el pelinegro hizo un mohín.

-Bien señor, pero tengo que decirle que, el espectáculo es solo para niños. –dijo la mujer al otro lado del mostrador.

-Él es todo un niño. –dijo Midorima. La mujer rio.

-Lo siento, pero es solo para niños de diez hasta los catorce años, y me disculpa señor, yo no creo que él tenga esa edad.

-Pero no es justo, ¡yo quiero ser un astronauta! –dijo el pelinegro, sonando como todo un niño malcriado.

Midorima rio. –Vamos Takao, deja tus berrinches. La señora ya dijo que no puedes. –dijo el peliverde, tomando por un brazo a Takao y alejándolo del mostrador.

-Mo, Shin-chan~, no es justo. -Takao hizo un mohín, inflando sus mejillas. Oh si, él sabía perfectamente como ser un niño pequeño.

-Ya, ya. Takao, vinimos buscando un transbordar, no un traje de astronauta.

-Vaaaale. –dijo, sin más que decir el pelinegro. Mientras seguían avanzando por el museo.

* * *

-Shin-chan, ya estoy cansado de caminar… -

-Lo siento Takao, yo también estoy cansado. Prometo que este será el último. –dijo Shintarō, mientras abría la puerta, que los llevaba a la que sería "Exposición de propulsores." Era su última oportunidad para encontrar un transbordador. Al menos nada malo le había sucedido dentro del museo, tal vez el estar con el escorpio le estaba contagiando un poco de su buena suerte.

Si, era no era cierto.

En la sala donde entraron, parecía estar suspendida en el aire, a cada lado de la sala había pasillos auxiliares, que consistían básicamente en andamios metálicos dispuestos en forma rectangular a cada lado de la estancia. Es como si caminaran en el aire.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto el pelinegro. Y comenzó a andar sobre uno de los andamios, los cuales eran de piso fijo, transparente, que dejaba a la vista lo que estaba debajo.

Pero esta vez era diferente. No había niños ni un astronauta. La verdad es que no había nadie en la sala aparte de ellos.

Debajo se encontraba un transbordador espacial a gran escala. No era su tamaño real, pero era lo suficientemente grande para ocupar todo el piso de la estancia.

Midorima lo observaba asombrado a través de sus lentes. Es como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro perdido. Era increíble la vista que tenían sobre aquella majestuosa creación de la ingeniería.

-Joder…-

-Shin-chan, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas? –Takao miro al peliverde, con una mueca de diversión en su rostro.

-S-si…-

-Ven, vamos. –dijo, mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras del andamio.

-Takao, ¿Qué haces? –le pregunte Midorima, siguiéndolo. Antes de que el pelinegro hiciera alguna travesura que los pudiera meter en problemas.

Y así, Takao comenzó a andar en el piso inferior, observando de cerca el transbordador. Se detuvo frente a una puerta metálica, la cual tenía forma de escotilla y un timón al frente. A su lado un cartel que decía "No pase, solo personal autorizado."

Pero para Takao es como si aquello dijera, "Entre ahora."

La escotilla era un poco más baja que él. Tomo el timón de hierro, se veía pesado, pero no lo era. Y comenzó a girarlo hacia un lado. Y para su buena suerte, este comenzó a ceder, abriendo la puerta para él.

Y no por nada escorpio estaba de primero ese día.

Luego de desbloquear la entrada, empujo la escotilla hacia el frente, tratando de abrirla. Estaba trabada, así que hizo un poco más de fuerza, empujándola con ambos brazos. Y finalmente, se abrió, pero la fuerza que ejerció hizo que Takao cayera al suelo.

-¡Takao! ¿Qué se supone estás haciendo? –Midorima se encontraba en el último peldaño de la escalera, tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y lo miraba enojado, con el ceño fruncido. –Vas a hacer que nos metan en problemas.

Takao se puso de pie, y lo miro divertido. –Yo quería ser un astronauta y no me dejaron, ahora no voy a perder mi oportunidad de entrar en una nave espacial, ¿vienes? –dijo, mientras se paraba en la puerta, poniendo un pie dentro.

-Transbordador, y no voy a entrar. Sal ahora mismo.

-Lo que digas. –Takao ignoro el regaño, y se agacho para tratar de entrar por la escotilla dentro del transbordador.

Y su asombro no se hizo esperar, al entrar dentro de aquella estructura, se podía decir que era una réplica exacta de la cabina de mando de un transbordador, había tableros con varios botones, palancas y luces. Así como se ven en las películas. Además había un sillón en frente de uno de los tableros. Algunos tanques y brazos de metal se encontraban ordenados en una esquina. Y un traje de astronauta del otro lado.

-Takao, ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! -dijo el peliverde adentrándose en la cabina en donde Takao estaba. -Esto es de exhibición, si alguien nos encuentra, nos meteremos en serios furiosos. -Midorima lo miraba serio.

-Entonces no dejemos que nos encuentren y cierra la puerta. -Takao le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacía el traje de astronauta.

-¿Que tan descarado puedes ser para decirme eso? ¡Takao deja eso! -grito Midorima furioso, ellos no debían estar dentro de ese lugar, y Takao no hacia más que ponerse a jugar con las cosas que estaban dentro.

El pelinegro tomó el casco del traje fe astronauta y trato de ponérselo.

-Shin-chan, ¡mira, mira! -decía Takao emocionado, cuando se puso finalmente el casco.

Midorima sentía que en algún momento u otro se iba a desmayar, por culpa del pelinegro y sus travesuras.

-¿Como me veo? -le preguntó al peliverde, mientras hacía una pose con el casco en la cabeza.

Y Shintarō ahora se reía, había que ver cuan infantil podía ser Takao.

-Te ves como un tonto. -puso una mano en el casco del pelinegro.

-¡No es cierto! -hizo un mohín, y lo miraba a través del casco. -Shin-chan, ¿como me vería desnudo, usando nada más que esto? -pronunció el pelinegro, señalando el casco.

-¡Takao! -le reprochó Midorima, con un leve tinte rojizo en sus mejillas. Imaginarse al más bajo con esas fachas... Joder, lo calentaba.

-¿Qué? -el pelinegro arqueo una ceja, y con descaro se atrevió a decirle: -¿No me follarías usando un casco de astronauta? Eh~

-¡Takao! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! -Y Shintarō avergonzado, se giro hacia otro lado para no mirar a Takao.

Imaginárselo desnudi, nada mas que con aquella bola blanca en la cabeza era sencillo, y no ayudaba en nada a la abstinencia que estaba teniendo en aquel momento.

Hacia dos semanas que no se acostaban, pues Midorima sólo estaba concentrado en estudiar para aprobar los exámenes, y sabía que estar cerca de Takao no le ayudaría a concentrarse... En nada. Por eso, aquella mañana era la primera vez que estaban en contacto luego de un tiempo.

Takao se había quitado el casco y se acercó a Midorima, abrazándolo por detrás.

-Shin-chan...-

-Takao, aquí no.

-Te extraño...-

-Yo también. - y Shintarō se giró para abrazarlo de frente. -Te he extrañado, pero sabes que contigo a mi lado no puedo concentrarme.

Una risita se escucho por lo bajo.

-Pero hoy no estas estudiando.

-No, Takao... -

-Shin-chan. -lo beso. -Aquí no hay nadie, solo nosotros dos.

-Pe-pe-pero... No podemos. Vámonos de aquí.

-¡Shin-chan! -Takao se hundió en el pecho de Midorima. -No quiero irme. -subió la cabeza para ver al peliverde.

-Qu-que-que. -Midorima trago fuerte, sentía que sus labios se secaban. -¿Que tratas de decir, Takao?

El más bajo se mordió el labio inferior. -Podemos hacerlo aquí.

-No... ¡No! -lo miro exaltado, no podrían. Que vergüenza.

-Si... -Y Takao lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia una esquina, pegando a Shintarō de la pared. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de sus rodillas. -Shin-chan, se que quieres esto, tanto como yo. -Takao se relamio los labios, mientras se disponía a abrir el cierre del pantalón de Midorima.

-Ta-ta-takao... Deten-te... -trataba de balbucear alguna frase coherente, pero eso no detenía al pelinegro en sj labor de bajarle el pantalón. Y así lo hizo, dejándolo nada más que es su ropa interior. La cual no tardaría mucho en acompañar a sus pantalones en el suelo, pues Takao comenzó a bajarla, lentamente.

-Shin-chan... -susurró por lo bajo. Subió la mirada para ver al peliverde, que lo miraba desde arriba, observando cada acción del más bajo. Un matiz rojizo posado en sus mejillas, se relamio los labios, mientras veía como Takao comenzaba a tomar su miembro con sus manos.

Masajeando su falo, subiendo y bajando por toda su extensión.

-Mierda... -sudo frío. Cuando Takao comenzó a meterlo en su boca.

Midorima tuvo que aferrarse al tablero que se encontraba a su lado, para tratar de mantener el equibrio, porque sus piernas le estaban fallando ante la acción del pelinegro.

Takao se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, haciendo de su labor un placentero trabajo, abría la boca, succionando y chupando más profundo el miembro del peliverde. Aunque era tan grande, que le era imposible llevarlo todo en su boca.

Pasaba su lengua, subiendo y bajando. Con sus manos, masajeaba las bolas del mayor. Y podía sentir como este se respondía a su tacto haciéndose más grande en su boca.

Midorima estaba temblando, y sujetaba fuertemente el tablero, sin importarle el que hundiera algunos botones a su paso.

-Jo-joder... -se escapó de su boca.

Y unas luces se encendieron, abriendo una puerta dentro del transbordador, Midorima había apretado varios de los botones y no sabía que podían ocasionar.

Takao lo miró divertido y se despegó un momento del miembro.

-Shin-chan quiere hacer despegar la nave, jeje. -y continuó con su trabajo de darle placer al mayor.

Chupaba fuertemente el miembro, subiendo y bajando su boca. Midorima, inconscientemente, había tomado a Takao por el cabello, un agarre firme pero no doloroso, haciendolo llevar su propio ritmo. Constante y apresurado. Se sentía estrecho y cálido, como si estuviera follando su boca.

Mil y un pensamientos sucios, como ese, invadían la mente del peliverde. La abstinencia de acostarse con Takao ya le estaba pasando factura, y quería estar dentro de el, quería sentirlo.

Y dejándose llevar por la calidez y el éxtasis del momento, se dejó ir. Desparramando su semilla en la boca del más bajo, llenando sus labios, su rostro y el suelo del transborador con su semen.

-Ta...takao. -Midorima se agachó para ponerse a la altura del pelinegro, limpiando con su lengua los restros del líquido blanquecino que había quedando en el rostro de Takao, y se fundieron en un beso erótico y cargado de pasión. Con sabor salado y amargo, jugaban con sus lengua entrelazadas.

-Shin-chan... Uhmm... -mordió el labio del más alto. Takao fue el primero en romper el beso y se puso de pie.

Se alejó del peliverde y se inclinó sobre el tablero central. Midorima trato de acomodarse la ropa interior, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que alguien se alzo de nuevo, aclamando atención.

¿Y como no iba a responder su miembro? Cuando Takao estaba inclinado sobre el tablero, y movía su trasero descaradamente, llamando "Shin-chan" como si estuviera gimiendo.

-Takao... -Midorima maldijo por lo bajo el momento en que habían entrado a aquel transbordador, y juró que con el calor que estaba haciendo ahí adentro, podrían encender aquella nave y llevarla al mismísimo Júpiter.

-Shin-chan, ¿para que creas que sirvan estos botones? Ven aquí~ -hizo una seña para que Shintarō se acercará y en ningún momento dejo de mover su trasero.

Midorima se fue acercando lentamente hacía el pelinegro, quedando detrás de el. Y Takao, para mortificarlo más, dio un paso hacia atrás, encajando su trasero con el, ha erecto, miembro de Shin-chan, el cual respondía ante el contacto de Takao.

El pelinegro, ni lento ni perezoso, comenzó a restregarse sobre Midorima.

Un gruñido se esucho por lo bajo. Y una risita se escapó de la boca del pelinegro.

-Takao... Deja de torturarme.

-¿Eh? Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada. -mintio, sonando como un niño el cual era inocente. Impulso su trasero hacia atrás, más fuerte. Meneandolo de lado a lado.

Midorima lo tomo por las caderas, y comenzó a bajar su torno, pegandose a la espalda de Takao, y con su mano libre, comenzó a buscar el botón de pantalón.

Y acto seguido, comenzó a bajarle el pantalón, Takao sólo seguía en su afán de menear su trasero.

Ya Midorima se las cobraría. Una vez liberado el pantalón del pelinegro, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior, se la quitó.

Con su mano, apretó el miembro libre de Takao.

-Ahgg... -un gemido ronco escapó de su boca ante ma acción del peliverde. takao se apoyo fuerte sobre el tablero, hundiendo varios botones a su paso, luces que se encendían y apagaban dentro de la cabina.

-Shin-chan... Ughh... Metelo ya. -sentía como Midorima tanteaba su trasero con sus dedos.

-No, no... Tendrás que pagar la tortura de antes. -dijo, con una voz ronca. Que solo usaba para el sexo y Takao era el único que tenía el placer de escucharle.

¡Zas! Un azote se hizo presente entre las nalgas del más bajo. Gimió del dolor.

Y luego Midorima comenzó a restregar su miembro lentamente en el trasero de Takao. Subiendo y bajando en sus nalgas.

-Metelo... ¡ya! -le dijo ansioso el pelinegro.

-No, no... -una risita.

-Shin-... Ahgg... Chan. -sintió como un dedo travieso se adentraba en su interior.

Moviendo por el lugar, expandiendolo. Jadeos y gemidos llenaban la cabina espacial. Cada uno sumado en el placer.

Para ese entonces ya a Shintarō le daba igual estar en el museo, o en un transbordador, o en un parque, o en un baño o el lugar que sea... Solo le interesaba el darle placer a Takao, y a el mismo.

Mientras un segundo dedo hizo su camino en la estrecha oscuridad de Takao, y un tercero no tardo en llegar. Marcando su propio ritmo, dentro y fuera.

Más jadeos, más placer.

Y aquellos dedos traviesos fueron extraídos, dando paso a lo que daría éxtasis al pelinegro.

Midorima saco un preservativo que llevaba en su billetera. Teniendo a un escurridizo novio como Takao, siempre debía estar preparado. Y aquel día, no había sido la excepción.

Colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Takao.

-¡Shin-chan! -exclamó. Ansiaba ese contacto, tenerlo dentro. Se empujó hacia atrás, pero Shintarō se alejó.

-No. -le reprochó. Se acercó de nuevo a las nalgas de Takao. Repitiendo el mismo proceso, colocando sólo la punta en la entrada de Takao, y poco a poco comenzó su travesía en el interior del pelinegro.

Recordó lo que había dicho Takao, mientras veía a su miembro ser absorbido con gusto por el trasero del menor.

Shintarō era el transbordador, siendo tragado por un agujero negro. Y se rio ante aquel sucio pensamiento.

-¿Shin-chan? -se escucho la voz de Takao entre jadeos, la espera lo estaba matando. Quería clavarse de una en el miembro de Shintarō, pero sabía que si se empujaba hacia atrás, Midorima lo regañaria y lo castigaría, alejándose. Y eso era un castigo que no se podía permitir, no ahora.

Midorima seguía haciendo su camino, Takao moría en la espera de estar totalmente conectados.

Y así fue, con una sola estocada, Shintarō entro completamente en el menor. Un quejido de dolor por parte de Takao.

-¿Estas bien, Takao? -le preguntó Midorima, mientras le besaba el cuello.

-S...si, va-vamos Shin-chan.

Inició de nuevo con aquel movimiento, sensual y matador. Entrando y saliendo de Takao, lentamente primero, tratando de marcar un ritmo. Pero esto fue por poco tiempo, Midorima también lo necesitaba, y la velocidad de sus embestidas comenzaron a aumentar

Dentro y fuera, entraba y salía a toda propulsión. Como una transbordador despegando, y ellos también estaban desoegando, pero no a la luna, sino a la dimensión del placer.

-Shi-shin-chan... Aghh... Mhmm -gemidos.

Midorima sujeto fuertemente las caderas de Takao, aumentando su ritmo ferozmente clavando sus dedis en la carne del menor. Por su parte, Takao se apoyaba del tablero, para poner sostenerse y aguantar aquel ritmo caótico que lo estaba descontrolando. Sujeto una palanca roja de metal que estaba a un lado, la agarraba tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Lo descontrolaba, así como la luces de la cabina, que se encendían y apagan sin cesar, ya que Takao con su cuerpo apretaba aquellos botones a la vez.

-¡Shin-chan!

-¡Kazunari!

Y tras una última estocada final.

"Clash." el sonido de algo romperse.

Y como dos estrellas colisiando, se sentía la explosión que en ambos se produjo. Llegando al tan anelado orgasmo.

Midorima, se dejo caer sobre la espalda de Takao, respiraban pesadamente, agotados, ante aquel final tan explosivo.

Shintarō se había acabado en el interior del menor, y Takao, por su parte, llenaba el tablero y ahora gotaba al suelo aquel líquido espeso blanquecino. Llenando toda la cabina con aroma a pasión.

A sexo.

Midorima se salio con cuidado del interior del menor, se quito el preservativo ahora sucio, lo anudo y lo guardo en su bolsillo trasero para tirarlo después.

Takao poco a poco se levantó y se recompuso. Acomodándose la ropa y mirando el desastre que había hecho.

-Shin-chan...-

-Dime, Takao. -lo miró.

-Me das tan duro que hasta rompemos una nave espacial. -dijo, alzando en lo alto la palanca roja que antes estaba sujetando.

-No es mi culpa, tu querías...-

-El sexo es de dos, no de uno. -y una risita se escapó.

Y ahora ambos se reían al unísono, Midorima se acercó a Takao, abrazándolo y le dedico un tierno beso.

-Ay que ver, mira el desastre que has hecho. -dijo, señalando la palanca rota que yacía en el suelo, al lado del charco de semen del pelinegro.

-¿Nos vamos ahora o esperamos que vengan y nos lleves presos por irrumpir en instalaciones privadas?

-Y por destrucción de propiedad privada. -informo.

-Y por tener relaciones en areas públicas.

-Son unos cuantos meses de cárcel, vámonos ahora. -Midorima se ajusto los lentes, y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Si. Ya he tenido malas experiencias en la cárcel, y no quiero volver a ese lugar...

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Que te amo, Shin-chan. -le guiño un ojo y salió corriendo de la cabina.

-Joder...

Y así, una vez fuera de la cabina, cerraron la escotilla y comenzaron a andar lejos de aquella sala, dejando atrás el transbordador y los rastros de sexo desenfrenado.

-Shin-chan.

-¿Si?

-Ya no podré llamar al transbordador espacial de la misma manera.

-¿A, si? ¿Y como le dirás ahora? -una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en la boca del halcón.

-Transbordador... Sexual.

-¡Takao!

* * *

.::.

_**ESCENA EXTRA**_

Llegaron a otra exposición, esta vez consistía en el sistema solar, dentro de la sala oscura, se hallaba una réplica del sistema solar. El sol en el centro, grande y rojizo, y los planetas a su alrededor.

Shintarō comenzó a caminar por la estancia, observando las pequeñas galerías y lo que ellas contenían.

Takao bostezo aburrido, aquello no podía importarle menos. El solo estaba en ese lugar por Shintarō, solo por él. Se acercó hacia los planetas que estaban en el centro de la sala.

-Ne, ne, Shin-chan, ¿Cómo se llama el planeta que tiene anillos? –dijo Takao, mientras hacía girar uno de los planetas.

-Hay cuatros planeta en el sistema solar que poseen anillos, pero el que estás haciendo girar en este momento se llama Saturno, y ya deja eso Takao. –lo regaño, y se acomodó sus lentes de pasta morada. Mientras se disponía de nuevo a ver los cuadros que adornaban aquella oscura estancia.

Takao suspiro frustrado, aquel viaje al museo estaba siendo más aburrido de lo que había pensado.

Cada vez haciendo girar más rápido al astro redondo, parecía como una rueda de esas que están en los parques infantiles. Y como niño que era, se le ocurrió una idea.

El planeta se veía lo suficientemente resistente como para aguantar su peso, así que se sentó sobre Saturno y se agarró de los anillos del planeta. Trato de impulsarse con su pie para hacerlo girar. Pero fallo y solo se movió unos pocos centímetros. Hizo un puchero.

-Shin-chan~ ayúdame aquí. –dijo, llamando al peliverde. Mientras, seguía sentado en Saturno.

-¿Qué quieres Tak- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la imagen que lo recibió lo dejo estupefacto. –Takao, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Bájate de ahí ahora mismo, lo vas a romper.

-No se rompe, mira, mira. –dijo Takao, mientras se paraba sobre el planeta y se sentaba de nuevo. –Ahora, hazme girar.

-No. –y el peliverde ni se inmuto. Parado, duro como roca, lo miraba serio. –Bájate de Saturno.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron gracia al pelinegro y ahora se reía. Viera como se viera, era extraño escuchar a alguien decir "bájate de Saturno", se sentía todo un astronauta.

-Si me haces girar, me bajare. –le saco la lengua al peliverde.

-No. –respondió serio.

-Por favor, Shin-chan~ -hizo un puchero, mirando al peliverde.

-No…-dijo de nuevo.

-Hazme girar. Y siendo tú, no respondería "no", de nuevo. –le sentencio, como una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Podía jurar que aquella mueca le había causado un escalofrío a Shintarō.

-Takao… -

-Eh, eh. –el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua. -¿Recuerdas la vez que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa y se te olvido la ropa interior? Bueno, tengo una imagen única de ti usando mi pequeña ropa interior roja… y déjame decirte que te quedaba _muy_ bien. –se relamió los labios.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? –el peliverde lo miro impasible.

-Que tengo una foto candente de Shin-chan, y un Kuroko esperando saber noticias de nosotros-

-¡No te atreverías!

-¿Quieres apostar? –el pelinegro arqueo una ceja. –Además, que la suerte hoy no está de-

-¡Te hare girar! Joder. –y se acercó a Saturno donde estaba Takao sentando.

-¡Yei! –y Takao aplaudió como niño pequeño. –Y no sabes lo sucio que acaba de sonar eso, Shin-chan~ -una risita se escuchó por lo bajo

-Pareces un mocoso. –Shintarō se paró frente a Saturno. –Coloca los pies arriba, tonto.

-Hi, hi. –Y así, Midorima se inclinó sobre el planeta, y haciendo fuerza trato de hacerlo girar.

Pero este no se movió.

-¿Qué? Shin-chan, ¡más fuerte!

-Si esto se rompe, juro que tú lo vas a pagar. –dijo, haciendo énfasis en el "Tú". Y así, se inclinó de nuevo sobre el astro con anillos, y usando más fuerza, trato de moverlo, pero este no cedió.

-Takao… esto no se va a mover.

-Pero si hace un momento estaba girando. –Midorima se alejó hacia el planeta Marte y lo hizo girar.

-Mira esto. –giro más fuerte el planeta. –Esta sobre una barra de hierro en la parte posterior. Cuando te sientas sobre el planeta, haces peso y lo hundes, eso no se va a mover ni en cien años.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que estas gordo y no se va a mover.

-¡Shin-chan! –y ahora era Midorima quien se reía, burlándose del pelinegro.

-Es broma. –se carcajeaba con gusto. –Y ya bájate, que no se moverá. –se acercó de nuevo a Saturno, parándose al frente de Takao.

-¡Waa! Yo quería girar. –Takao se paró sobre el planeta, y se apoyó sobre los hombros de Midorima. Ahora Takao se encontraba más alto que el, y lo miraba desde arriba, acercándose más al peliverde.

-¿Takao? –Midorima lo miro curioso. Takao solo le regalo una sonrisa.

-Shin-chan… -y deposito un beso en los labios de Shintarō. Al principio fue un beso gentil, pero comenzó a mover sus labios con más pasión, y Midorima le correspondió el beso, hacía varios días que no se tenían el uno el otro, y extrañaban el contacto.

-Ta… kao… -susurro Midorima, un gemido se escapó de la boca del pelinegro. Conectaron sus bocas de nuevo, Takao fue el primero en permitir el paso de la lengua invasora dentro de su boca. Buscando su lengua, ansiando más profundidad.

Y así, con sus lenguas conectadas, intensificaron el beso en un ritmo caótico y seductor, pequeños gemidos ahogados se escapan por parte de ambos. Midorima agarro a Takao por la cintura, acercándolo más a él. Takao por su parte, abrazaba a Midorima por el cuello, fuerte.

No quería dejarlo ir. _Nunca._

Shintarō mordió el labio inferior de Takao, con delicadeza, lo chupo.

-Mmhm… Shin-chan… -seguían unidos en su beso. Dientes que mordían y chupaban los labios del contrario, lenguas entrelazadas, jugando a fundirse en solo una. Gemidos traviesos que se escapaban.

Takao se subió sobre Midorima, y se enrosco en su tronco con sus piernas a cada lado. Sin nunca despegarse de su beso.

Una risita baja se escapó de la boca del peliverde.

-Takao… aquí no, alguien podría vernos.

-Shin-chan… -lo beso. Midorima lo bajo de él, depositando al pelinegro en el suelo, y ahora lo veía desde arriba. Takao su puso de puntillas y lo abrazo, seguido de un beso y esas palabras que solo profesan amor.

-Shin-chan, te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti Kazunari, y yo a ti… -un casto beso fue depositado en los labios del más bajo, mientras se abrazaban.

Y así, unidos en un abrazo, se alejaron de la sala del sistema solar.

Dejando atrás a un Saturno averiado que ya no giraría más.

Midorima no lo sabía, y Takao solo rezaba porque alguna cámara de seguridad no lo hubiera grabado.

* * *

Amy esta agotada y se le salieron los ojos (?) Ok no, pero escribi muchas palabras entre ayer y hoy, así que me tomare el descanso de los fics por unos días, no me vayan a matar, prometo regresar llena de ideas y revolucionando el fandom (?) Na, tampoco así.

En fin, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura de esta obra suculenta... Y cuando digo cárcel, estoy hablando de_ "Escándalo en el penal"_ o tal vez no... XD

**ESPERO **sus reviews~

Los amo y nos leemos pronto, xx.


End file.
